


Take me to see the stars

by ASocklessMalice



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), wholock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Deductions, Other, Time Travel, Wholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASocklessMalice/pseuds/ASocklessMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Sherlock Holmes, was told stories of a mad man who lived on a cloud and took residence in a police box. <br/>Sherlock is determined to find out who 'The Doctor' is, and is desperate to finally see the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the television programmes or the characters, all rights to the BBC.   
> Hope you enjoy! /:)x

"There is a man," Mycroft started, bringing Sherlocks covers up to his brothers chin, before setting himself on the chair beside his bed and clearing his throat.   
"A mad man, who lives upon a cloud, and all he ever does, all day, every day, is to collect all the bad dreams of all the children in the world," 

Mycroft stopped, and watched as Sherlock's face lit up, the warmth of the emotion evident slightly through his glassy and tear flooded eyes.  
Mycroft continued, a ghost of a smile echoing on his lips,

"This man takes residence in an old blue police box, a police box that holds wonders that not even the best philosiphers could imagine what it contains. Only the best, the bravest, the couragous are chosen to see the stars with him. This man is called The Doctor, and he will come if you need help,"

Sherlock, rested his head on the goose down pillows, his muscles relaxed and he breathed easily now, forgetting that just minutes ago he had awoken screaming and covered in a cold sweat.   
The dream he had experienced was painful to reminice upon, and was traumatising to explain, and the only person to calm the young boy was his brother.

"Brother dear," Mycroft began, reaching his hand out to rest on Sherlock's hand, "Do you require help?"

The younger boy nodded; his curly hair bouncing with the vigorous movement of his head, whispering the word yes quietly a couple of times.  
"Will The Doctor will save me, and take me to see the stars?"


End file.
